El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida
by RominaDark5
Summary: Primer paso: Organizar la fiesta sin que Kuja se entere. Segundo paso: Distraer a Kuja sacandolo a pasear y convencer a Sephiroth para que ayude Tercer paso: Dar la fiesta Cuarto paso: Evitar que Sephiroth mate a cierto malvado Ultimo paso: Bueno, esto ya se explica en la historia Regalo de cumpleaños para Kzy Ocura, feliz cumpleaños. Esta historia contiene yaoi y lemmon.


******Los personajes de Dissdia Final Fantasy no me pertenecen**

Casi todos los malos más malvados de Final Fantasy Dissidia 012 estaban reunidos en una habitación, la gran mayoría estaban pensativos, pero el único que no pensaba y miraba las musarañas era Sephiroth, que en vez de ayudar estaba más perdido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que algo le distrajo Emperor le despertó dando una palmada haciendo que todos le mirasen.

-Tengo una idea ¿Y si le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa?-pregunto Emperor mirando a todos.

-No sé si a Kuja le gustaría, bueno es narcisista si le hacemos caso igual si le gusta-empezó a decir un Garland pensativo.

-Bueno, no hace falta contratar a un payaso ya tenemos uno-dijo Jecht mirando disimuladamente a Kefka, mientras este intentaba pegarle a Jecht, pero fue detenido por Artemisa. Sephiroth solo los miraba mientras lanzaba un suspiro e intentaba meterse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, pero claro, todos estaban de acuerdo, solo faltaba la aprobación de Sephiroth.

-¿Y tú que piensas?-le pregunto Grabanth a Sephiroth.

-Me da igual lo que queráis hacer, haced lo que se os da la gana a mí no me metáis en estos líos, detesto las fiestas-le respondió Sephiroth seriamente.

-Habrá pastel-le dijeron todos a la vez, sabían que una de las cosas que más amaba Sephiroth era el pastel al igual que el queso. Sephiroth los miro y por un segundo hubo un pequeño brillo en sus ojos al oír la palabra pastel, pero su mirada cambio a una mirada que decía "Os matare por hacerme esto".

-Está bien, iré, pero me tendréis que convencer de otra manera si quereis que os ayude-dijo Sephiroth intentando irse pero delante de él, se encontraba Kuja, Sephiroth le miro a los ojos y Kuja cruzo una mirada con él un pequeño sonrojo se formó en la cara de Sephiroth, pero para suerte de Sephiroth Kuja no se dio cuenta de aquello.

-¿Ayudar en qué? ¿Qué estáis tramando a mis espaldas?-pregunto Kuja, que oyó parte de la respuesta de Sephiroth.

-No estamos tramando nada Kuja, solo hablábamos de…-intento explicarle Jecht pero Sephiroth se adelantó.

-Como no estabas decidimos hablar de cómo vencer a los amiguitos de Cosmo, ellos necesitan mi ayuda para vencer a Squall pero no es que me haga mucha ilusión vencerle-le explico Sephiroth a Kuja.

-Pero ni te creas que estamos organizando una fiesta a tus espaldas-le dijo Kefka, entonces casi todos miraron a Kefka con una mirada asesina, Sephiroth lanzo un suspiro y empujo a Kuja para salir de la habitación.

-¿Estáis organizando una fiesta?-pregunto Kuja sorprendido.

-Sí, la haremos cuando venzamos a Squall, así como dijo Sephiroth-le dijo Ex death intentando, no poner a Sephiroth como un mentiroso. Kuja solo puso una sonrisa, le pareció una gran idea hacer una fiesta así podrían tomar un descanso y por una vez pasárselo bien.

-¿Podrías convencer a Sephiroth para que nos ayude?-le pregunto Artemisa a Kuja.

-Claro, pero luego me dais algo a cambio-le dice Kuja a Artemisa yéndose por donde se había ido el peli plateado. Entonces todos se pusieron a pensar en el regalo de Kuja, sabían que Sephiroth se las arreglaría pero, ellos apenas tenían una idea clara de lo que le iban a regalar.

-¿Os ayudo?-pregunto Caius apareciendo por la puerta caminando tranquilamente y todos se quedaron mirándole como su fuera un dios o algo parecido.

-Claro, como no, por favor toma asiento Caius-le dijo Emperor, todos idolatraban mucho a Caius y no solo por su gran fuerza si no porque tenía cierto parecido a Sephiroth.

-Jecht, tu ¿Qué le regalarías a Kuja?-le pregunto Kefka a Jecht.

-Un chicle-le respondió Jecht tan tranquilo.

-No serás capaz-le dijo un Emperor sorprendido.

-Ponedme a prueba-le respondió Jecht sonriendo maléficamente.

-Es capaz-opino Caius pensando.

-¿Y tú que le vas a regalar?-le pregunto Jecht a Caius mirándolo.

-Yo que sé, algún cosmético, ok no, ese tío se cuida demasiado, creo que una crema para piel sensible-le dijo Caius intentando ser un poco bromista, pero nadie se rio por respeto, Caius dio un gran suspiro al ver eso. Después de hablar durante dos horas seguidas apareció un Kuja muy alegre y seguido de un Sephiroth serio.

-Quite quite? (*)-pregunto Kuja muy feliz.

-No jodas que acepto-dijo Jecht medio sorprendido.

-Jecht, esa boca te la tendré que lavar con lejía-le regaño Caius mirando a Jecht serio.

-Así es, Sephiroth acepto a ayudar-les dice Kuja mirándolos. Todos miraron a Sephiroth con cara: "¿Cómo te pudo convencer?" Sephiroth, solo desvió la mirada y camino hacia la ventana, la cual abrió un poco para tomar el aire fresco y no sentirse tan observado, para su sorpresa tres albinos se acercaban hasta allí, nada más y nada menos que los tres hermanos pequeños de Sephiroth, el más pequeño, Kadaj, que tenía cinco años, el mediano Yazoo que tenía ocho y el mayor de diez años, que más bien parecía que tenía cinco años por su actitud. Sephiroth al verlos temió por su vida, su cabello y que arruinasen el regalo que había pensado hacerle a Kuja. Y si, temió por su vida y su cabello por la anécdota siguiente:

**Flashback  
**Sephiroth dormía tranquilamente en el sofá, había tenido un día duro y estaba cansado, entonces su tres traviesos hermanos pensaron: "¿Qué pasa si le echamos gasolina a alguien en la cabeza y luego prendemos una cerilla en el?" los tres pequeños miraron a Sephiroth con una sonrisa, sádica, maléfica y triunfante. Se acercaron al peli plateado y le echaron un poco de gasolina (no pregunten de donde la sacaron XD) ante eso Sephiroth emitió un pequeño quejido y de repente una cerilla callo "accidentalmente en su cabeza" quemándole, todo acabo con Sephiroth buscando un cubo de agua y cortándose su cabello.

**Fin del flashback**

-"Eso paso hace dos años a lo mejor han cambiado"-pensó Sephiroth tratando de no traumarse otra vez por aquel pequeño "accidente" Kuja noto que el rostro de Sephiroth estaba pálido y lo miro.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Kuja preocupado.

-¡Perfectamente teniendo a tres diablillos cerca!-exclamo Sephiroth fingiendo estar alegre.

-Genial, ahora tendremos que cuidar de los tres diablos…-susurro Emperor pensando una manera de entretener a esos "diablos" para que no arruinasen la sorpresa y toda la fiesta, de repente una lamparita invisible apareció en la cabeza de Emperor, la cual solo el podía ver, entonces nada más entraron los hermanos de Sephiroth los cogió y los encerró en una habitación llena de juguetes y con comida y bebida para que aguantaran una semana.

-Caius necesito que me hagas un favor-le dijo Emperor a Caius mientras regresaba de haber encerrado a los tres diablillos.

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto Caius, entonces Emperor se acercó a su oído y le dijo lentamente.

-Necesito que entretengas a Kuja hasta que lo tengamos todo, es solo esta semana-le dijo Emperor entonces le miro a los ojos y Caius asintió con la cabeza, entonces se levantó y cogió a Kuja del brazo llevándoselo lejos de allí.-Ok, eso fue rápido-susurro Emperor, entonces empezaron a preparar todo para la fiesta…

**Una semana después.**

Ya era el cumpleaños de Kuja, todos estaban algo nerviosos y ajetreados, con lo cual pasaban de Kuja completamente, todos menos una persona, Caius llevaba una semana muy pegado a él y llevándolo a dar paseos, aparte de haberle cumplido cada capricho que se le ofrecía. A Kuja lo que le pareció raro es que Sephiroth pasara de él, Sephiroth y el tenían una muy buena relación amistosa y se podría decir que Kuja había empezado a sentir algo por el albino, pero en esos instante su único capricho era poseer al hombre que tenía el corazón del caos, el único que había estado a su lado toda esa semana nada más y nada menos que Caius Ballad. La fiesta ya estaba completamente organizada, solo faltaba una cosa por no decir que faltaba alguien, Sephiroth, llevaba dos tres días sin aparecer desde que le mandaron a una misión especial, ya que Warrior intento atacar junto con sus amigos a todos, Sephiroth les dijo que lucharía solo contra todos los buenos, no quería que la fiesta de Kuja se arruinara por culpa de unos estúpidos, desde ese entonces nadie lo volvió a ver. Estaba atardeciendo y la fiesta seria sobre las nueve de la noche, todos estaban impacientes y como Caius siempre hacia sacaba a Kuja a pasear, para que no se enterara de nada, entonces llego la hora tan esperada, Kuja y Caius entraron en la casa y Caius llevo a Kuja hasta la habitación donde no le habían dejado entrar una vez entraron…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kuja!-gritaron todos tirando confetis y globos.

-Muchas gracias a todos-dijo Kuja evitando emocionarse de la felicidad, entonces se dio cuenta de algo.- ¿Dónde está Sephiroth?-

-Esto…-dijeron todos preocupados.

-Si fuerais…mas…atentos…os daríais…cuenta…de…que estoy…aquí-dijo Sephiroth con mucho esfuerzo debido a que tenía muchas heridas, Kuja nada mas lo vio lo abrazo haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Todos miraron sorprendidos a Kuja, pero Kuja lo único que hizo fue llorar y darle unos cuantos golpes en el pecho a Sephiroth.

-Idiota, idiota, ¡Idiota! Me tenías muy preocupado y aparte de eso pensé que te habías olvidado de mi-le dijo Kuja a Sephiroth aun golpeándole.

-Kuja…eso duele…no te aproveches…de que estoy malherido…-se quejó Sephiroth, Kuja al oírlo dejo de golpearlo y le miro a los ojos, Sephiroth solo intento levantarse con cuidado de no romper un pequeño paquete que traía en sus manos.-Esto…es para ti…feliz cumpleaños…-le dijo Sephiroth dándole el paquete a Kuja.

-No tenías por qué molestarte-le respondió Kuja cogiendo el paquete, al abrirlo se encontró con una cadena de plata con bastantes detalles y en medio ponía su nombre, Kuja sin pensarlo, otra vez, abrazo a Sephiroth que ya estaba medio levantado para volverlo a tirar al suelo. Después de eso la fiesta siguió su curso, bailaron, cantaron, algunos se emborracharon, otros se durmieron, le dieron los regalos a Kuja…Cuando ya era la hora de irse a dormir, Caius cogió a Kuja de la mano.

-Kuja ven conmigo un momento-le dijo Caius a Kuja con ojos suplicantes a los cuales nadie se resistiría y Kuja estaba claro que iría con él a donde fuera si siempre le pusiese esa carita de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia y aun mas con la sonrisa dulce y cariñosa que le dirigió el poseedor del corazón del caos. Sephiroth al verlos decidió seguirlos, no permitiría que ese pegajoso de Caius se pegara tanto a SU Kuja, Caius guio a Kuja hasta su habitación, una vez entraron Caius cerró la puerta con cerrojo para que nadie entrara a molestarlos, Sephiroth se dio cuenta y lanzo maldiciones a Caius en su cabeza. Mientras Caius tumbo a Kuja en su cama, Kuja se sorprendió ante eso no comprendía las intenciones de Caius, pero empezó a comprenderlas cuando Caius empezó a sacarse la camisa, Kuja se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo de Caius tan marcado y fuerte, Caius solo empezó a besarle el cuello poco a poco, Kuja se había quedado paralizado y de repente le faltaba la camisa, estaba claro de que Caius tenía un poco por no decir demasiada prisa en tenerlo bajo sus gemidos.

-Esta noche serás solo mío…-le susurro Caius en el oído a Kuja, mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que Kuja se excitara, no podía ser, puede que Caius fuera su capricho, pero, amaba a Sephiroth no podía dejar que Caius le hiciera suyo, el rea solo de Sephiroth, se lo prometió aquel día, el día en el que ambos se dijeron que se amaban y que lo mantendrían en secreto. Caius beso a Kuja, el intento no aceptar el beso pero Caius introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca, mientras jugaba con su lengua, a Kuja no le quedó otra que aceptar el beso, entonces empezó a comprender que sus propios caprichos le habían llevado a esa situación, si quizá no hubiera sido tan caprichoso ahora no estaría así, desde el exterior Sephiroth pensaba en como entrar para quitar a Kuja de las garras de Caius, se le hacía raro que Kuja no hubiera gritado ni nada por el estilo, Sephiroth conocía muy bien las intenciones de Caius, Kuja no se podría haber dejado, él le amaba no podía hacerle eso. Sephiroth alzo la mirada y con su espada rompió la puerta en dos entrando en la habitación, Caius miro a Sephiroth con odio, Kuja aprovechó el momento para intentar quitarse a Caius de encima y correr cerca de Sephiroth.

-Solo lo diré una vez, aléjate de Kuja-le advirtió Sephiroth enfadado.

-Vamos, que te cuesta compartir a tu Kuja-le dijo Caius lamiendo el rostro de Kuja.

-Tu solo aléjate, tú mismo lo has dicho Kuja es mío y jamás lo compartiré-sentencio Sephiroth mientras se ponía en posición de ataque, Caius miro a Kuja y le dijo.

-Puede que hoy no, pero algún día serás mío Kuji, así que de momento te quedaras con las ganas-le dijo Caius a Kuja y desapareció de allí, Kuja corrió a los brazos de Sephiroth y le abrazo.

-Por favor, vámonos de aquí, ya no quiero estar en este sitio-le suplico Kuja a Sephiroth, el albino tomo a Kuja en bazos como si de una princesa se tratara. Entonces se llevó a Kuja hasta su habitación donde lo dejo delicadamente sobre la cama, Kuja miro a Sephiroth, había permanecido callado en todo el trayecto.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-le pregunto Kuja algo preocupado.

-Ese maldito, como se atrevió a besar esos labios que me pertenecen, como se atrevió a lamer tu delicado rostro de porcelana, jamás se lo perdonare…-susurro Sephiroth algo enfadado.

-Sephi, dime ¿Te gustaría limpiar mi cuerpo con tus besos y haciéndome tuyo para siempre?-le pregunto Kuja mirándolo, Sephiroth le miro y puso una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Considéralo la segunda parte de tu regalo-le dijo Sephiroth mientras se acercó lo suficiente como para besarlo, el beso duro un rato, lo bueno, según Sephiroth, es que Kuja no llevaba la camisa puesta, algo que le haría mucho más fácil el trabajo, Kuja le quito la chaqueta (no sé si es una chaqueta o una camisa) a Sephiroth, mientras acariciaba sus hombros y empezaba a acariciar poco a poco su pecho y su abdomen marcado. Sephiroth empezó a besar el cuello de Kuja, bajando cada vez más cuando llego a su pecho le dio unas pequeñas mordidas a Kuja, excitándolo y haciendo que lanzara un pequeño gemido de placer y dolor a la vez, para Sephiroth eso fue música para sus oídos, adoraba oír a su Kuja gritando y gimiendo de placer, Sephiroth empezó a morder su cuello, mientras lentamente le quitaba los pantalones y quitaba la ropa interior de Kuja, entonces volvió a bajar para empezar a masturbar a Kuja lamiendo sus miembros, Kuja solo podía lanzar gemidos de placer ante eso, haciendo que Sephiroth tuviera más ganas de seguir con su trabajo, a pesar de que hacía poco que Sephiroth estaba lamiendo sus miembros, ya Kuja estaba a punto de correrse.

-Sephiroth…yo…-intento decir Kuja, mientras sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse.

-Tu solo relájate, tengo ganas de saber cómo sabes-le dijo Sephiroth lamiendo el semen que salían de los miembros de Kuja, después de aquello, al menos ya había preparado a Kuja para lo que seguía, Sephiroth puso las piernas de Kuja sobre sus hombros, luego lamio dos de sus dedos, para después introducirlos dentro del pequeño agujero que tenía Kuja en la parte de atrás, Kuja grito un poco por el dolor, ya que Sephiroth fue un poco bruto al hacer eso. Cuando Kuja ya más o menos se había acostumbrado, Sephiroth hizo un movimiento de tijera con sus dedos e introdujo su miembro excitado, dentro de Kuja, Kuja arqueo la espalda por el dolor y se aferró a la espalda de Sephiroth clavándole las uñas.

-Kuja…ten cuidado…las uñas…-se quejó Sephiroth.

-Lo siento…pero…es que...ahhh-musito Kuja que le costaba hablar por el dolor y el pequeño placer que empezaba a sentir dentro de él, Sephiroth empezó a dar pequeñas embestidas haciendo que Kuja lanzara pequeños gemidos de placer, que fueron aumentado cuando Sephiroth empezó a dar embestidas más fuertes y rápidas, Kuja cada vez quería sentir más a Sephiroth aún más dentro de él, los te amo resonaban en la habitación, mientras ambos disfrutaban de ese placer infinito, Sephiroth intentaba hacer que Kuja llegara a tener orgasmos, ese fue su objetivo desde que empezaron, así estuvieron unas horas hasta que ambos cayeron en la cama por el cansancio, Sephiroth miro a Kuja y le acaricio el rostro, mientras Kuja intentaba recuperar el aire y no quedarse afónico.

-¿Qué…te ha…parecido?-le pregunto Sephiroth entre jadeos debido al cansancio.

-Perfecto, quitando la parte del incidente con Caius, este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido-le dijo Kuja a Sephiroth abrazándose a él.

-Eso me alegra, yo solo soy feliz si tú lo eres, porque tú eres la persona a la que siempre amare y nunca abandonare…-le dijo Sephiroth a Kuja, entonces vio que su amado se había quedado dormido, Sephiroth sonrió y acabo dormido a su lado, estaba amaneciendo cuando Kuja se despertó, entonces miro a su lado, a su lado yacía el malvado más fuerte de todos, un hombre que una vez fue venerado como un héroe, con su rostro angelical yacía Sephiroth dormido profundamente con una pequeña risa, ese día Kuja pensó en que jamás quería separarse de él, porque si él era su Kuja, el seria su ángel…

* * *

**(*) Quite Quite? Significa, ¿Adivinen qué?**

**RominaDark5: **¡Feliz cumpleaños Kzy Ocura! Espero que te haya gustado, me esforcé muchísimo para escribirlo, aparte te merecías este regalo ejemplar XD Que va! Te mereces muchísimas cosas más, porque ole tú!(frase española lol XD) OK, con dolor de cabeza, de estómago, de espalda, con exámenes, estudiando y de todo te hice esto, pensé que no lo iba acabar para el domingo T-T Pero te lo pude escribir, ok sé que te gusta más la pareja de Kuja y Kefka, pero enserio no sabría cómo manejar a Kefka gomen T-T hice lo que estaba en mis manos…

Sephiroth: Ya déjate de disculparte y de todo ese royo que si no te das prisa se van a ir todos.

**RominaDark5: **Si os vais como la gran mayoría sois hombres os corto los h*****

Squall: Ok relájate no nos iremos, el único que se quiere ir es Jecht.

**RominaDark5: **Pues ya sabe su destino*con un cuchillo y unas tijeras* bueno, creo que si mal no recuerdas el año pasado hice lo mismo pero, con los personajes de beyblade, pues esta vez te traigo a los de Final Fantasy ok, empecemos:

**Te mereces**

**Te mereces**

**Siempre**

**Siempre**

**Por ti**

**Te mereces un poema**

**Más de lo que puedo darte**

**Tú de que mi formas parte**

**Como de la mar al arena**

**Te mereces mucho más,**

**Más de lo que te imaginas**

**Más allá de tu carisma, tu sonrisa y tú autoestima**

**Todo mi tiempo mereces porque soy lo que me das,**

**Cuando estoy cerca de ti siento como mi alma crece**

**Palabras no son dignas cuando intento describirte**

**Prefiero un silencio eterno que describirte cien veces**

**Prefiero un silencio eterno que describirte cien veces.**

**Te mereces un poema más de lo que puedo darte**

**Tu que de mi formas parte como de la mar al arena**

**Te mereces mucho más, más de lo que te imaginas**

**Mas allá de tu carisma, tu sonrisa y autoestima**

**Todo mi tiempo mereces porque soy lo que me das, cuando estoy cerca de ti siento como mi alma crece**

**Palabras no son dignas cuando intento describirte**

**Prefiero un silencio eterno que describirte cien veces**

**Prefiero un silencio eterno que describirte cien veces**

**RominaDark5: **Ok esa fue la primera parte, Kzy te dedico esa canción, espera que falta otra canción y una dedicatoria:

**Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz**

**Te deseamos Kzy**

**Cumpleaños feliz**

**RominaDark5: **Vale eso fue corto, ok aquí llega la parte importante escucha lo que tengo que decirte:

Siendo sincera, leí tu primer fic, cuando lo leí me reí mucho aunque no me gustara la pareja que era Tsubasa x Yuu

Después de cumplir los trece años me hice una cuenta en fanfiction

Yo quería hablar contigo, no me atreví, hasta que vi un mensaje tuyo

Aquel día me sentí feliz, esa felicidad que deseaba ver día a día

Cada día te iba conociendo más y cada día yo era más feliz, tú hiciste que empezara a dibujar

Y hoy puedo regalarte esto, no es mucho, me gustaría estar a tu lado en este día

Dirás ¿Para qué? Pues para conocerte y agradecerte todo lo que has hecho

Gracias a ti ahora soy así escribo esto entre lágrimas, tu eres importante

Aunque no te conozca cara a cara, eres mi mejor amiga, me aceptaste tal y como soy

Tu tenías algo que te hacia especial y me ayudaba a avanzar cada día estoy deseando conocerte

Cada día estudio más, para tener una carrera y un buen trabajo el cual, me deje algún día ir a conocerte

Espero que este regalo te haya gustado y que estas palabras te hagan comprender porque siempre me preocupo por ti,

Porque soy tan pesada y porque eres tan importante para mí.


End file.
